


Masz piękne oczy

by Kayka_U



Series: Prompts - Ziall [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, prompts
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 21:31:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3265046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayka_U/pseuds/Kayka_U
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>smileforirish: Hey! Mogę prompt? Ziall. Ni po tym jak wszyscy dowiedzieli się że jest gejem jest prześladowany w szkole przez drużynę szkolną (taki mały Niallerek, okularki i wgl). Raz atakują go jak wraca ze szkoły i widzi to Zayn (kuzyn napastnika czy coś) i ratuje Horana, zabiera do domu i opatruje. Słodki koniec ;) Dziękuję! :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Masz piękne oczy

Zabrzmiał dzwonek tym samym kończąc lekcje. Podczas gdy wszyscy w pośpiechy pakowali swoje książki, ja siedziałem w ławce powoli chowając swoje przybory. Nie śpieszyło mi się, w sumie wolałem opuścić szkołę, kiedy będzie pewność, że wszyscy już wrócili do swoich domów.  
\- Niall? – obok mojej ławki pojawił się mój jedyny i najlepszy przyjaciel.  
Podniosłem głowę, poprawiając przy tym okulary, które się zsunęły i spojrzałem w jego zamartwione zielone tęczówki.  
\- Niall, może jednak cię podwieziemy? – przygryzł wargę spoglądając na mnie niepewnie.  
\- Nie Harry, to jest dzień twój i Louisa. Nie chcę wam przeszkadzać.  
\- Ni, nie będziesz, to tylko odwiezienie cię do domu. A ja przynajmniej będę spokojny, że nic ci nie jest.  
\- Naprawdę dam sobie radę. Ty lepiej już idź, bo Lou na pewno na ciebie czeka.  
\- Jesteś pewny?  
\- Tak – pokiwałem głową, podnosząc się z krzesła.  
\- Uważaj na siebie – przytulił mnie i po chwili już go nie było.  
Westchnąłem sięgając po torbę i powoli skierowałem się w stronę wyjścia. Na szczęście korytarz był opustoszały. Miałem nadzieję, że uda mi się bezpiecznie dotrzeć do domu. Nie chciałbym żałować decyzji, że nie przystałem na propozycję Harry’ego. Wiem, że się martwił, ale nie chciałem dzisiaj im przeszkadzać. To była rocznica jego i Louisa. Z tej okazji postanowili wyjechać na cały weekend. Już od dłuższego czasu loczek chodził podekscytowany tym wyjazdem. Byli z Louisem od dwóch lat. W zeszłym roku Tomlinson wybrał się na studia do Londynu, przez co nie mieli możliwości, zbyt częstych spotkań. Właśnie dlatego nie chciałem, by mnie odwozili. Nie chciałem zabrać im cennego czasu, który mogli spędzić razem, zanim Tommo znowu wyjedzie.  
Tak bardzo chciałem też sobie kogoś znaleźć, dowiedzieć się jak to jest być kochanym i samemu kogoś pokochać. Niestety nie miałem takiej możliwości. Byłem tylko zwykłym kujonem gejem, popychadłem. Bezpiecznie czułem się tylko przy Harrym, wiedząc, że nikt mnie wtedy nie tknie. Styles im na to nie pozwalał.  
Pamiętam jak Harry przyznał się do bycia gejem. Ludzie w szkole przyjęli to dobrze. Nikt go nie obrażał, nie wyzywał, nie pomiatał. Jego status szkolnej gwiazd nawet nie został zachwiany. Dalej był lubiany tak samo jak wcześniej. To spowodowało, że ja również postanowiłem się ujawnić, niestety dla mnie nie skończyło się tak dobrze. Stałem się szkolnym popychadłem i pośmiewiskiem. Ale co się dziwić. Loczek zawsze był uwielbiany przez wszystkich, a ja byłem cichym i spokojnym kujonem, który był potrzebny tylko przy odpisaniu pracy. Ludzie już wcześniej wyrażali swoje zdanie na temat tego, że nie powinienem się zadawać z Harrym. Jednak nie rozumiem dlaczego moja orientacja im przeszkadza. Skoro w przypadku Stylesa to zaakceptowali, to w moim tym bardziej nie powinni się przejmować. Nie miałem jednak loczkowi tego za złe. W końcu tylko on przy mnie został i zawsze mnie bronił. Nie pozwalał, aby ktoś mnie obrażał i znęcał się nade mną. Tylko gdy on był przy mnie mogłem się czuć bezpiecznie.  
Dlatego czekałem dzisiaj, aż wszyscy opuszczą teren szkoły, żebym mógł spokojnie wrócić do domu.  
Otworzyłem drzwi prowadzące na zewnątrz, od razu uderzyło we mnie ciepłe i duszne powietrze. Spojrzałem na niebo, gdzie powoli zbierały się ciemne chmury. Zapowiadała się burza.  
Wygrzebałem z torby mojego iPoda i wkładając słuchawki do uszu ruszyłem przed siebie. Opuściłem teren szkoły, kierując się w stronę przystanku autobusowego. Pod nosem nuciłem sobie piosenkę, która właśnie leciała.  
Zrobiłem zaledwie kilka kroków, kiedy poczułem mocne szarpnięcie za ramię, a moje plecy zderzyły się z zimnym murem, który otaczał teren szkoły. Przede mną pojawił się James, kapitan szkolnej drużyny. Wyrwał mi słuchawki z uszu, które teraz luźno zwisały.  
\- Kogo my tu mamy? Nasz szkolny pedał – zakpił, to on był moją największą zmorą, to od niego wszystko się zaczęło – Gdzie twój obrońca?  
Nie odpowiedziałem, zamiast tego spuściłem głowę modląc się by zrobił co ma zrobić i mnie puścił.  
\- Patrz na mnie i mi odpowiedz jak zadaję ci pytanie – potrząsnął mną, a moja głowa zderzyła się z murem.  
Niepewnie podniosłem wzrok patrząc się w jego oczy. Widziałem w nich tylko pogardę i nienawiść.  
\- No co? Masz ochotę mi obciągnąć? A może wolisz, abym cię pieprzył. W końcu tylko w ten sposób możesz zdobyć czyjeś zainteresowanie – złośliwy uśmiech poszerzał się z każdym kolejnym wypowiedzianym słowem.  
\- Nie jestem dziwką – warknął, sam nie wiedziałem skąd we mnie wzięła się odwaga, by mu odpowiedzieć.  
\- Jak to nie? Każdy pedał to dziwka – warknął, ciągnąc mnie za ramiona i ponownie rzucając na ścianę – Powinieneś zginąć! – cios w twarz, czuję jak z mojego nosa puszcza się krew, a okulary spadają na ziemię – Nikt cię nie potrzebuje! – cios w brzuch, zginam się – Nikt nie będzie tęsknił! – ponowny cios w brzuch, upadam – Jesteś nikim! Mała pedalska dziwka! – leżałem na ziemi, czując jak chłopak mnie kopie. Zwinąłem się w kłębek, starając się uchronić głowę i brzuch.  
Nie liczył już wyzwisk i kopnięć. Jedyne o czym myślałem to, aby James skończył. Chciałem wrócić do domu, zamknąć się w swoim pokoju i zapomnieć o tym całym bólu.  
Nagle kopnięcia zniknęły, nie wiedziałem co się dzieje. Czekałem na następną serię, ale nic nie nadeszło. Niepewnie otworzyłem oczy, myśląc, że zobaczę Jamesa, jednak przede mnę nikogo nie było.  
Powoli i ostrożnie poniosłem swoje obolałe ciało do pozycji siedzącej, a obok pod murem szkoły, zobaczyłem jak ktoś przyciska chłopaka do ściany.  
\- Popierdoliło cię James? Co ty robisz? – słyszałem jak obcy mi brunet warczy na Jamesa.  
\- O co ci chodzi? To tylko pedał – próbował się wybronić.  
\- Słucham? A od kiedy ci to przeszkadza? Mnie też pobijesz?  
\- Ty to co innego. Jesteśmy rodziną.  
\- Czyli gdybym był obcy też byś mnie tak potraktował?  
James nie odpowiedział tylko wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Wiesz co, pieprz się! Nie sądziłem, że jesteś zdolny do znęcania się nad niewinną osobą – wykrzyknął, uderzając chłopakiem o mur. Puścił go i podszedł do mnie.  
\- Wszystko w porządku? – kucnął obok.  
Zamiast odpowiedzieć wpatrywałem się w chłopaka. Był przepiękny. Jego czarne włosy były ułożone w starannego quiffa, jego skóra miała piękny odcień karmelu, a czekoladowe tęczówki wpatrywały się we mnie ze zmartwieniem i jakby…czułością?  
\- Hej kolego? Wszystko dobrze? – spytał ponownie.  
\- Tak – na potwierdzenie próbowałem się ponieść, niestety obolałe ciało mi to uniemożliwiło. Mulat widząc to pomógł mi się ponieść.  
\- Odwiozę cię do domu – zaczął prowadzić mnie w stronę samochodu.  
\- N-nie trzeba – nie chciał mu sprawiać problemu.  
\- Jestem innego zdania – uśmiechną się – Tak przy okazji, jestem Zayn.  
\- N-Niall – czułem jak na poje policzki wkrada się rumieniec.  
Zatrzymaliśmy się przy samochodzie i brunet pomógł mi wsiąść do auta.  
\- Zayn – James zawołał za nim – Mieliśmy iść do kina.  
\- Już nie mam ochoty – odpowiedział.  
Wsiadł za kierownicą, podałem mu adres, a po chwili kierowaliśmy się w stronę mojego domu. Kiedy dotarliśmy na miejsce, pomógł mi dotrzeć do mojego pokoju. W domu oczywiście nikogo nie było, za co dziękowałem bogu. Nie chciałem, aby rodzice widzieli mnie w takim stanie.  
\- Dziękuję – opadłem na łóżko.  
Myślałem, że chłopak teraz wyjdzie i już nigdy go nie zobaczę, jednak…  
\- Gdzie masz apteczkę?  
\- Słucham?  
\- Chcę cię opatrzyć, widziałeś jak wyglądasz?  
\- Um…w…w łazience. Drzwi zaraz obok mojego pokoju – mulat na chwilę wyszedł i po chwili wrócił z małą skrzynką.  
Wziął mokry ręcznik i zaczął wycierać nim zaschniętą krew z mojej twarzy. Był przy tym bardzo delikatny. W następnej kolejności oczyścił ranę nad łukiem brwiowym i założył tam opatrunek. Widziałem jak jego twarz jest skupiona na tych czynnościach.  
\- Ściągnij koszulkę – jego głos był miękki.  
\- S-słucham? – czułem jak na mojej twarzy pojawia się rumieniec.  
\- Chcę nasmarować twoje siniaki – wyjaśnił.  
\- J-jasne – ostrożni ściągnąłem materiał, czując jak moja twarz płonie.  
Widziałem jak Zayn uważnie przypatruje się mojemu ciału, zanim sięgnął po słoiczek z maścią. Po chwili czułem jak jego delikatne dłonie smarują siniaki na moim ciele. Czułem jak przez moje ciało przechodzi dreszcz, wywołując gęsia skórkę. On chyba też to zauważył, ponieważ na jego twarzy pojawił się mały uśmiech.  
\- Skończyłem – odsunął się ode mnie, chowając wszystko z powrotem do skrzynki. Wstał i odniósł ją do łazienki. Ja w tym czasie założyłem swoja koszulkę.  
\- Dziękuję ci bardzo – posłałem mu nieśmiały uśmiech.  
\- Nie masz, za co. Wiedziałem, że mój kuzyn to dupek, ale nie podejrzewałbym go o znęcanie się – usiadł obok mnie na łóżku – Wiesz – zaczął robiąc się nagle lekko zmieszanym – planowałem iść dzisiaj na film z Jamesem, który bardzo chcę obejrzeć. Jednak podejrzewam, że w najbliższym czasie nie odezwę się do niego, dlatego tak sobie pomyślałem…może poszedłbyś ze mną jutro do kina?  
\- J-ja? – po raz pierwszy ktoś mnie gdzieś zapraszał, po raz pierwszy miałem wyjść z kimś innym niż z Harrym. Zayn pokiwał głową – T-tak, bardzo chętnie – posłałem mu lekki uśmiech.  
\- Świetnie – wyciągnął swój telefon i mi go podał – Zapisz mi swój numer, napisze ci o której po ciebie przyjadę.  
\- Ok – wziąłem od niego przedmiot i wpisałem ciąg cyfr.  
\- Dzięki – uśmiechnął się. Pochylił się cmokając mnie w policzek, a ja czułem jak znów się czerwienię – Do zobaczenia Niall – podniósł się i wyszedł z mojego pokoju. Po chwili usłyszałem trzask zamykanych drzwi.  
Opadłem na miękkie poduszki, rozmyślając nad tym co właśnie miało miejsce. Czyżby Zayn zaprosił mnie na randkę, nie mogłem w to uwierzyć. Ktoś taki jak mulat się mną zainteresował, choć mógłby mieć każdego.  
Moje rozmyślania przerwał mi dźwięk przychodzącej wiadomości.  
 _Od: Nieznany_  
 _Zapomniałem ci powiedzieć…masz piękne oczy! Zayn xx_


End file.
